Fallout 2: equstria
Fallout2: Equstria 333 years after the boming of eqstria.. the zebras rule the land. The mane six.. are dead, and nopony can help.. But a group of young ponys, Kelly, Kyra, Velvet Rose, Cariy, Pic and I.P try to save equstria.... can they save equstria from the zebras? Backstory: news years.. the zebras inplaned bomes into the ball.. and boom the war was on.. Chariters:---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kelly (age 20)- A young mare the older sister of kyra. Have lived in the vailt for all of there lives. Untell velvet rose exapes the vault, and the Overmare tells them to go out and find her, out in the wastland. They find friends, new family, love and frear. friends in velvet, cariy, midnight, pic, and pic, family with all the friends. Love in octavia and frear of being killed. Kyra- A young mare (age 18) the younger sister of, kelly.. Have lived in the vailt for all of there lives. Until velvet rose exapes the vault, and the mayor mare tells them to go out and find her, out in the wastland. They find friends, new family, love and frear. friends in velvet, cariy, midnight, pic, and pic, family with all the friends. Love in scrash and frear of being killed. she did have a mager crush on velvet for years.. untell.. a freind tells her there fellings. Velvet Rose- A beutifule young mare (age 21) the great great great great great great great great great great great greandnice of pinkie pie. her voice is just as butiful as a bird of paritdes. any pony who is any mare or stallion will love to have her as a love... Cariy- A well rounded stallion (age 22) hes loyal, faithful, and one hell of a fighter. He's the last peases on ground. He knows.. he wont live for long, but knows his kids wont know him. he did have a thing for velvet. Midnight- She's a hell of a mare (age 20) she was born in N.P (new ponyvile) her "mother" gave her the name zap. And, on the finlly days of the "mother"s life she told zap, her real name is Midnight. Shes looks a lot like luna, like a daugher. Pic- (Real Name Unknown) in her time traped by the raders, she fell in love with a lovely mare.. That died soon 5 mouths after finding love, her loves name was Pic. So she used her died lovers name as her own. Shes the "sister" of midnight. She needs a little love.. maybe a alicorn? I.P- Iron Ponys.. AKA the W.W's armor protecters. When the zebras attaked only 100 of the sutes stated clear.. Now only a hand full are still alive.. The one that is with the group has fought thought it all untell she gave the armor to magixs. magix- The Voice. That helped kelly & kyra alot.. All they wated was a crown that had memory they needed. But that didnt go as plan, kelly, kyra and the group went to magix, to revel.. the pricesses. magix pony- I.P.. Gave the armor to her.. Now her and her friends.. go and fight the zebra army. The Zebra Army- The zebra army, there tired of being controyed by the ponys. They want to rule equstria, so they set up.. the plan. Stable/Vault Tec- Weclome to stable tec.. Were your fallout is not the end-out. Were.. we "SURE" you'll live thought the bome drops. so.. ples go to your sables today.. SB cards- Dering the war.. Cards showed up in each of the fillys mail box. Then the cards were a hit, no pony knows who made the cards... or where they came from?? Octavia the 6th- A sexy youg radio mare (age 20) older sister of scratch. She seen stallions and mares go and get killed. But theres something great about kelly. Shes the great great great great great great great great great grandkid of octavia(the first) and vynal scrach. Her radio name is dj pon3 (theres always has been a dj pon3) Scratch 3D- A young hot radio mare (age 18) the younger sister of octavia. She seen stallions and mares go and get killed. But theres something great about kyra. Shes the great great great great great great great great great grandkid of octavia and vynal scrach. Her radio name is the Night Owl (After octavia got the dj, she made the night show for all the laght stallions and mares) Raders- The raders are ponys that got out of the vaults and started killing everything. Category:fallout Category:equstria Category:camander kk Category:kelly Category:kyra Category:velvet rose Category:cariy Category:pic Category:iron pony Category:magix Category:the zebra army Category:stable/vault tec Category:SB cards Category:octavia 6th Category:scrach 3ed Category:raders Category:Fan Fiction Category:first looks